I Know We're Cool
by GravitationInnocence
Summary: What happens when forbidden love occurs, and is unwanted, for the result could only be hearts breaking and lives being taken? He doesn't want to love him, but he cant help it. R&R HiroX?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! GravitationInnocence here with yet another one of my stories! Please check out my other 3! I just threw this together since my journal with my other stories in it was downstairs and i didnt want to get it...so, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Dont own it, never will, otherwise, the whole history of Gravitation will be tossed down the toilet in bad reputation! lol**

**----------------------------------------Chapter 1----------------------------------------------------------**

**I couldn't stand it! It wasn't fair, I so deserved him more than anything, I was nice to him, polite to him(and politness is rare on my facter), I LOVED him, but he is to stupid to be able to tell!**

**I loved how he was clumsy, how he overreacted, how he was a bit giddy, everything about him was perfect!**

**He didn't have anyone, I bet he is a virgin, and I love him more than anything. Oh, the agony of wanting to tell him, but I cant. I just cant. I'm utterly afraid of rejection. **

**And what about Ayaka? I don't want her heart to break twice! Once with Yuki leaving her for a man, and another with ME leaving her for a man. **

**His hair, his eyes, his ARMS for christs sakes, he was perfect! Every little imperfection that was seen in others eyes was seen as a one-and only quality in mine. He's my love, that i dream about, YEARN for, that i want more than ANYTHING.**

**But i cant have him. Because of rejection and Ayaka. And those points will linger forever.**

**"Hiro? You in there!" I heard Shuichi's voice call or me.**

**"Ya, Shu, one sec, just gotta wash my hands!" I shouted back.**

**I looked at myself in the mirror, examining my face. My eyes were blotchey and red from crying. Yes, me, CRYING! Only he could make me cry, only he could break my heart into little peaces while not knowing...**

**I splashed warm water over my face, and left the bathroom, coming face-to-face with Shuichi.**

**"Common, Hiro, we gotte go upstairs ot the studio before we are late! K almost actualy shot us last time!" Shuichi cried, already up the stairs.**

**I took my time, not ready to face the one I loved. I wasn't ready, I couldn't take it. Everyday, facing him is worse and worse. **

**When i opened the door to Studio 3B my stomach did a flip. I didn't want to see that face and break down. I couldnt break Ayakas heart for a man, no matter how muc i loved. I didn't love Ayaka romanticaly, but more of a sister, more the reason not to hurt her.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ya, ya, its crap, i know. but still, who is this mysterious love of Hiros? R & R to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! chapter 2! and for the guesses in the reviews, I'm not telling you if your right or wrong! mwa hahaha! Now, you guys know who it is definatly? I dont want to reveal it yet...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hiro POV**

**When i walked into the room, my heart skipped a beat. There he was, right there in front of me, close enough to reach out and touch, but i can have him!**

**"Hey, guys! Wow, alot of people are in here today!" Shuichi exclaimed.**

**Sure enough, alot of people were; Me, Shuichi, Tohma, K, Suguru, Ryuichi, Noriko, Sakano, and, ofcourse, Kumagoro. I meeky waved to the one i loved, and he waved back, a smile on his face, and i swear, i almost fainted!**

**"Yes, there is alot of people here today, but theres a reason! Seguchi-san had a great idea!" K said, suprisingly without a firearm raised.**

**"Well, K-san, it was Ryuichi's idea, but i think it will be great!" Tohma corrected,"Ryuichi suggested that we do a duet, with both of our bands together. We can perform it live. But we need Shuichi and Ryuichi to work together on the lyrics. Me, Noriko, and Suguru are all playing keyboard, obviously, so it may be hard to all be on the right beat, and with only one guitar, but hey, people, this is Japan! Keyboards are big! And if we DO manage to be on beat, it will be the biggest hit!"**

**Everyone just stood there, suprised Tohma said this all in one breath, calmly, and taking in the fabulous suggestion.**

**"Oh my Gosh! Of COURSE I'll do it! I'm so excited! I get to sing with Ryuichi SAKUMA!" Shuichi yelled, jumping up and down.**

**"And i get to sing with Shu-chan!" Ryuichi exclaimed estaticaly.**

**Shuichi blushed by being called such a close name by Ryuichi. But he was so excited! This was perfect!**

**I really didn't care. As long as i came to work everyday and I saw him, everything was perfect, and I could go on with life. Oh, was he so perfect. He didn't know it, but i was always watching him, paying attention to his every move, every blink, everytime he talked, and just watching him made me dream of us being able to be together oneday, live together, talk together, sleep together, eat together, make love together, raise a child together, hell, do EVERYTHING together. That is pure perfection, that is pure bliss.**

**But I cant have it.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N I really like the whole song thing, duet ma bob. That'd be awsome.**

**I know its short, but it has to stay mysterious! lol If i made it any longer, i would have dropped the name! You'll probably know by ch4/5. Keep guessing! I love suspense! lol**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE! About time! lol, sorry took me a while, I just have bee busy with my life, and yes, i have a life!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HIRO POV:

**"Okay, everybody, time to go! I know we didn't get much work done today, but thats just more to do tomorrow!" Tohma proclaimed**

**Everybody groaned. GREAT! MORE work! We have other stuff to do, you know! Like lay in my bed, dreaming of him, fantasizing what i really cant reach, cant have, cant obtain.**

**"Now, now! No groaning! Ryuichi and Shuichi, finish that song you were writing! How far are you?" Tohma asked.**

**"THIS MUCH!" Ryuichi bellowed, holding up his arms to demonstrate how far they have come along with the project.**

**"Well, Ryu, can i please have a more aproxamite answer, ne?" Tohma asked, trying to be patient.**

**"Well, we've finished a little over half of it. It's called "Noboy Loves Me". We also have the guitar and keyboard notes for the whole song, alonf with beat, but what we need is the lyrics. So far we have about...three verses and a chorus. We can just sing the chorus a billion times, but i want 2 more verses," Shuichi said, knowing Ryuichi had no idea what the hell he just said.**

**"Now, can we PLEASE go home! Yuki got home from his trip today, and I know he'll be horney," Shuichi said, a light shade of pink covering his cheeks at realization of what he just said.**

**"Uh, well, ofcourse, but a little too much information!" Tohma laughed.**

**Great, everyone is finaly leaving now. I love to stay after and have a short talk with him, he likes to stay an hour after work. Ofcourse, its awkward for me, but i doubt he notices.**

**Everyone started piling out of the room, except for him. i stayed, acting like i was busy tuning my guitar. Hey, i need an excuse. **

**Soon enough, everyone was out of the room, except for 3 people, one of them unknown by the other two. **

**I got up to go say a quick word to him, i just wanted to hear his sweet voice filling the air, making me feel so sweet.**

**"Hey..." I started.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wewt Wewt! CLIFFY! And who is this other "unknown" person? Who would be hiding from Hiro and his unknown crush? Read on to find out!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: YAY! Sorry, i havent written since the 3rd! and its the...uhhh...16th! and 16 minus 3 equals...ummm, 13! SO I HAVENT WRITTEN IN 13 DAYS! Wow, seemed more than that! lol

Disclaimer: Im going to make this as quick as possible so that you can read the story, i know u want to! wait- this is just making it longer, lol. DONT OWN IT! there! read on, unless ive already bored u to death!

* * *

**hiro's POV**

"Hey..." I said to him, awaiting his reply, longing to hear his beautiful voice.

"Why, hello, Nakano-san!" Sakano said, causing me to flinch from such a formal name. How the hell was I supposed to imagine we were lovers if he called me "Nakano-san"!

"Please, Sakano, call me Hiro!" I pleaded.

"Okay...Hiro..." Sakano breathed out.

"There! See? Wasn't hard, right? I mean, we work together for crying out loud, you're my producer!" I was frusturated. Frusturated it was so hard for him to say my first fucking name. Frusturated he wouldn't look me in the eye. Frusturated he wasn't mine...

"G-gomen, Nak- I mean, Hiro. Im just so used to formalities," Sakano stuttered.

Great, now i made him scared. Just the opposite of what I wanted to do. I wanteed to hold him, confort him, carress his body like the god he is...

"Hi-hiro? Are you okay?" Sakano asked, genuinly worried. The tone of his voice was enough the make my heart skip two beats.

"Hai, gomen, I'm a bit spaced out, you know, from us teaming with THE Nittle Grasper and all..." I lied. I really didn't give a shit about that. As long as I was playing, as long as Sakano was there, everything is great.

"Oh, I see, yes, that is a pretty big suprise, I, myself, was baffled by such an idea!" Sakano smiled. That smile...so unknowing, so innocent, so caring, so beautiful...

The next thing I new I was leaning into him, our faces just inches apart. I opened my eyes and jumped back.

"GAH! Oh, gosh, gomen, gomen, gomen! I was just day-dreaming, I..." Embarrassed, i just fell to my knees. I wish it wasn't this embarrassing to get so close to what I want. I wish that I could just kiss him, and we would both be filled with bliss, not me having to run away. I loved his face that close, it was where it was supposed to be, or so it felt.

"Naka- I mean, Hiro, it's quite fine, your just spaced out from work, really! Don't be like that!" Sakano paniced.

Tears started to form in my eyes, not yet dropping. It shouldn't be like this. Not when I love him. He should love me too, he should see that I love him.

I looked up into his eyes, tears still in mine. /please dont fall/ I thought, commanding myself to not let them drop. Not in front of Sakano, not in front of the cause of my pain. Not in front of my love.

"Sakano...I" My tears fell. I ruined it. I got up off my feet and ran, ran out of the room, ran as fast as I could, ran away from my troubles, my worry, my depression, ran away from my love.

* * *

A/N Sooo? wutcha think? Im kinda on a roll right now, I already have an idea of what to write next, so all's u gotta do is review! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: okay, new chappie up! not that many people have been reviewing ANY of my stories! am i loosing my touch! OO wait- i never had a touch, lol, more people just used to review...(sniffle)**

**key**

**/word/thought**

**(word) action**

* * *

**Hiro POV**

**I ran down the hallway, not looking back. I know Sakano was wondering what was wrong...I knew he was. He always made a big deal out of things...I hope I didn't give him a heart attack...**

**Finally reaching the closest mens bathroom, i darted in and leaned my head over the sink, letting the tears fall. They just fell, like my sorrows leaving me, but not quick enough...or maybe I had too many sorrows. **

**My life isn't exactly the best, it isn't only Sakano, though thats all I care for. Yes, Ayaka is my supposed lover, but dont you make love to you lovers? When me and Ayaka make love, I'm not thinking of her...but another person, one who can fill me with joy, so I feel I can burst, with just one smile. One who doesn't know how I feel, yet I have dropped soime obvious hints in the biggining. One who means the world to me, that I would take a bullet for. One who has broken my heart many times. One who I cant have...One who I dont deserve.**

**I bet that even if I wasn't with Ayaka, I still wouldn't be able to be with him. He was too good for me, one who deserves much better. But I cant stop loving him jsut the same...I...just...cant...**

**Sakano POV**

**Well, you can say I was suprised. All he did was get about 1 inch close to my face, which, of course, IS the closest I've been to another mans face...or another womans... But he doesnt have to go running off like that. Not with this uncomfortable feeling in my pants... Wait, ignore that last part.**

**What I REALLY dont understand was why he was crying. Or why he ran away. So I followed him, which leads me to why I am standing outside the bathroom door right now, ready to head in, listening to his silent sobs. I dont know what was wrong...**

**I opened the door and headed in, with one deep breath of encouragment. Okay, so I have kinda, sorta, slightly, had a crush on Hiro...since the first day I met him...But, hey, he's with Ayaka, he would never like me... Plus, I think he's straight.**

**"Nakano...I mean Hiro, um..." I whispered, unsure if he heard me. But he did, and he turned around, facing me, whiping away his tears.**

**"Oi, Sakano, gomen...I...just...I dont know," Nakano said, frusturated. He lowered his head again, tears hitting the floor.**

**"Shhhh, Hiro-san, tell me, whats wrong? Is it you and Ayaka?" I asked, lifting his head up, and brushing away his tears, trying not to seem to evident of my feelings when we were talking about him and his lover.**

**A light shade of red appeared of Hiro's cheeks when I touched him, causing me to lean in more, making sure it was really there. Now our faces were closer than before... I just couldnt resist.**

**I leaned in, and brushed my lips against his, ever so lightly, and then, more forcefully this time, shoved my mouth to his, while he was gasping from the earlier tease. The feeling of his wettness over mine, my lips touching his silky pink lips, the feeling, the tourture of not being able to get any closer...**

**Hiro POV**

**It was the most great I've ever felt in my life...The bliss, the relax, the softness...It was all to great. I broke away, and ran off, without even mutturing a goodbye.**

* * *

**A/N: soo??? Review with comments! Also, please R&R my other stories, they seem to be failing!!!!! I thought they were good, too!!!! lol, Im not that great, i just want u to read them!**

**_VERY IMPORTANT!! READ BELOW!_**

**I am starting a livejournal Gravitation R/P! If you would like to be apart( all roles open except Shuichi) then post so in you review, and I will Private Message you the website link:D Till next time!♥♥**


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! This story is hard to write, but im trying!!!

* * *

Hiro POV

I kept running and running until I couldn't breath. Turns out I ended up a block from my apartment. The fact I had run that far awed me, since I normaly ride my motercycle...

MY MOTERCYCLE!

I left it at NG! Crap, i love that thing! What if it gets stolen?!

But...I dont want too go back and face Sakano...When I finnaly get what I want, I run away. It frusturates me, it pisses me off.

I took out my keys and jangled them before opening up the door. Ayaka was back at the temple for the weekend, so I was alone...Alone...such a powerful word, yet describes my life completely. I'm not worth anything, I have nobody, I DESERVE nobody, I am just...alone...

Out of anger, confusion, and sorrow, I punched the wall, causing it to indent, to my suprise. Seeing the wall go in like that, and feeling the pain in my wrist and hand, made my mood change to better. I swung at the wall again, right on the same spot, and broke the wall in.

I smiled. Smiled like a crazy man. Smiled like I jsut one the VMA awards, and didnt even act. Smiled like I never did before...

The wall was just the begining. After that, all my fury and sorrow that has filled me up for so long poured out, too fast for me to control. I teared at the pillows, yanked on the drapes, and flushed un-flushible items down the toilet, causing it to overflow.

An hour later, I fell to the ground of the livingroom, sobbing vividly. What had I done? Ayaka cant know about this. I have to fix it!

I got up and feebly attempted to put back together a plate that I broke. First, I carefully attempted to fit the 2 peices together, but everytime I let go, it broke apart, yet again, like I knew it would. But I tried again. With out glue, without tape, just me pushing the peices together. Frusturated that the peices would not go back together, i screamed and threw them to the ground, glaring at them in discust.

I wasn't mad. I wasn't sorrowful. I wasn't confused. I felt nothing. I let out everything I had, but that just brought more feelings. Feelings of more than sadness. Feelings of more than annoyance. Feelings of distrust.

I picked up on of the sharpest plate peices and slid it, slowly, painfully, down my wrist, watching the gash form with every drag, watching the redness swell up, watching he blood pour down. Suddenly, I came to thirst of this sight even more, and dragged it slowly accross the other arm, matching them. It didn't hurt. I didn't feel anything. I just simply dragged myself to the couch and fell asleep, covered in my own blood.

* * *

A/N holy shit, talk about deep...OO review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: well, sorry I havent written and updated..well..ANY of my fics lately, it's not that I've been busy, my muse is jsut a bitch! I don't get my ideas while i need them! But- here is the fic, i know you've been waiting anxiously!

LAST CHAPTER!!!

-----------------------------------

**Sakano's POV**

As Bad Lucks producer and X-manager, I had the addresses and phone numbers of all of the members and associates, thanks to K. So II just went to my handy dandy suitcase, took out my handy dandy PDA, and went through the address book, finding Nakano...I mean, _Hiro's_ house address.

Quickly climbing into my black BMW, I sped off out of the parking lot. If you call 45 pmh speeding off. It's fast for me!

A good 30 minutes later, I arrived in front of a nice apartment ensemble, and parked in front of building one. Right away, I came to Hiro's front door, and knocked.

Waiting patiently for another 2 minutes, I knocked again. I hoped I wasn't being rude, but I doubt he'd be in bed already. It IS the weekend!

After not receiving a response from my third knock, I turned knob, suprised and happy to find the door unlocked. I would talk to him about that later, that's pretty dangerous!

I kindly and quietly shut the door behind me, and started down the main hallway. Up ahead, I saw a kitchen, and to the right was a living room.

When I turned the corner of the kitchen, I faced the couch in the livingroom. Stopping dead in my tracks, my mouth hung open and my knees clamped up.

Hiro lay there. Bleeding. Either asleep, unconsious, or worse.

I quickly ran to his side, grabbing his face in my hands((THATS A SONG!)).

"Nakano! Hiro! Wake up!" I cried, my hands shaking so hard, I had to let go of his face, scared to hurt him.

I didn't know what to do! I panic too much! I don't do good in situations like this! WHY did I have to become a producer.

Then, I did the last thing I could think of. I leaned my head down, meeting his lips with mine, kissing him.

Seconds later, I felt a response to my movements, Hiro's lips moving with mine. I would have stopped there, knowing he was awake, but, I didn't want to.

Hiro pulled me up to the couch, ravishing my lips with his. Laying on top of me, Hiro licked my lips, before pulling away, smiling at me.

I smiled back. I never realized before! I really liked Hiro, you can almost say loved. I knew he loved me, for his next words were:

"I love you."

----------------------------

A/N

SQUEE! ITS OVER! AND EVEN I JUST LOVED THAT LAST PART!!! I didn't expect it to be so short of a story, infact, I'm a long fic type person! well, I'll have an epilouge, or maybe even a short squel if requested!


End file.
